Walton's opening letters and Volume 1, Chapter 1
L'etter 1': “I feel my heart glow with an enthusiasm which elevates me to heaven”. Robert Walton has set off on his expedition to venture through the Arctic Ocean to the North Pacific Ocean via the seas of the North Pole. He is optimistic at the start into what he will conquer if he arrives successfully. He explains that he will set sail in June and reiterates the dangers of this expedition by saying “if I fail. You will see me again soon or never”. He signs of the letters to his sister Margret. It is evident that he is engrossed in her welfare as he says “heaven shower down blessings on you”. Letter 2: “I have no friend”. Walton starts to become isolated and concerned that when he succeeds, there will be no one to “participate” with his joy. “I dare not expect such success”, “the winter has been dreadfully sever”. Negative descriptions highlight Walton doubting his expedition and the likelihood of success. We are introduced to the Lieutenant and The Master (a mariner) but they are not given a voice unless it’s through Walton’s own description. He talks about how he “may receive your letters on some occasions when I need them most to support my spirits” to Margret. This is interesting to the reader as we never read any letters from Margret to Walton in these sections making us question whether the relationship between Margret and Walton is all that Walton is portraying it to be. Or, another interpretation of this is that it is “muting” Margret and giving her no voice. This is a reflection of the times the Novel was set in (18th century) when women had no voice and where submissive to men. Letter 3:”one or two stiff gales and the springing of a leak”. Plays down severe hazards and makes them seem not as dangerous as they could be, this is him heightening his masculinity by underestimating the dangers. This makes the impression that it does not bother him however the dismissive tone implies that internally it could be a concern. “But success shall crow my endeavours”- a sense of determinism to finish the expedition is re-introduced, For example when he says “what can stop the determined heart and resolved will of man?”. Letter 4: Walton sights the creature and describes it as a “gigantic structure” whilst the ship gets stuck in the ice. Walton personifies the ship as “she” and “her” possibly implying that women are the Backbone to success and without them there is no “bridge” to your future conquests. Victor Frankenstein appears with “His limbs nearly frozen” and “his body dreadfully emaciated by fatigue and suffering”. Frankenstein explains that the reason they found him lying on a large fragment of ice, was due to the fact that he was “to seek one who fled from me”. Walton starts to become absorbed and enthralled with Frankenstein and what he has to say for himself. “My affection for my guest increases every day” and “he excites my admiration and my pity to an astonishing degree” show how Walton is beginning to idolise Victor and his words. Walton starts to become educated on the consequences of internal passion and irrational desire. For example Walton says “he appeared to despise himself for being the slave of passion; and quelling the dark tyranny of despair, he led me gain to converse concerning myself personally”. This is a significant moment as the audience have been under the concept of Walton following his passions and desires and conquering what no man has conquered before. However, now, Frankenstein is presented as an individual highlighting a foreboding message towards Walton’s intentions. This acts as an anti-climax to the reader as you no longer feel that Walton will put his full heart into the expedition. Victor then goes on to explain his cautionary tale. Chapter 1 Volume 1: Victor’s narration:He describes his father and mother. The mother is described with very feminine adjectives e.g. “my mother’s tender caresses” this is a reflection of the time this novel was set; this shows the mother to be a maternal and affectionate individual. This represented women in the 18th century as they were only regarded responsible for bearing children and taking control of the domestic sphere. We are introduced to Elizabeth who is his cousin. Victor displays a high possession of her and says phrases like “Elizabeth as mine-mine to protect, love, and cherish.” Or “my more than sister, since till death she was to be mine only”. This again reflects the possessive nature of men to women in that they were seen as submissive and passive beings at the time. The importance of the structure: the Epistolary form at the start of the novel gives an excuse for Victor to share his story. It is also a literary device called “framing” which sets up a base for the main plot in the Novel. The letters act as a subplot which adds to the main story texture and gives the audience things out of the main plot to reflect on.